


Nightmare

by DreamerandRude



Series: Another kind of family [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerandRude/pseuds/DreamerandRude
Summary: Sanji woke up from a nightmare. Trying to calm his nerves he decided to take a smoke until Zeff came down.





	Nightmare

“Damn it!” he woke up with the same words he screamed in his dreams. “Damn it!” he placed his hand over his heart and tried to calm his breathing. “Cigarette!” he jumped out of bed and outside on the top of the Baratie. Gazing over the sea, the breeze was warm, the stars bright. It remembered him about the time Zeff and himself where stuck on the rock. 

He didn't want to think about this. 

Cigarette after cigarette he tried to calm his nerves. He could hear Patty laugh, telling him with 16 he was still to young to smoke. He would never listened to this moron. “What are you doing up there little eggplant?” it was Zeff who was calling him, great. “You know it's 4 in the morning, why aren't you sleeping?” he smirked and walked towards the blonde kid. “So what, ol’ geezer. I don't care!” “But I do, I need you to work, you need to be awake and fit! Tell me what is bothering you?” it surprised Sanji. “Why do you care of all sudden?” “Do I need a reason?” the former pirate asked and placed a hand on his scrawny shoulder. 

“It was-!” he was silent for a moment, he never shared much from his past on Gemma 66. And showing weakness to the man which saved his life? He swore himself he would never do this. “It was only a nightmare! I couldn't sleep! I’m getting back up!” he turned on his heels and walked back to his room. “Sanji! Come with me!” he pointed up to the shipowners room. 

“Now tell me, what bothers you little eggplant?” he wondered and smiled. It was sinister, and so very rare. Zeff hardly ever let anyone in his own quarters and hardly ever showed anything else than indifference. “I understand you had a nightmare, but why making such a secret out of it?” “Do you ever heard of Gemma 66?” this made Zeff listening. “What do you mean?” “This pseudo kingdom who wants to take over the North Blue-!” Zeff sighed and sat down. “I heard about them a few years prior, I want to know where your connection is to them?” 

Sanji’s face twisted, he looked as if in pain. He sat on another chair and pushed up his shirt, turning his upper body to the left. “What happened with you?” Zeff was now really worried about the kid. But those scars was the proof he suffered with them. “I had a family, one sister, three brothers and a father. Each of them hated me, I was to weak and to pathetic. The only one who ever cared for me was mother, but she died so long ago!” tears filled his eyes. “Sanji?” he looked confused. Zeff didn't asked any further, not wanting to trigger any bad memories. 

“I’m still pathetic and useless when I think about it!” he said pushing the shirt back on. A smile was on his face, it didn't reached his eyes as he looked at Zeff. “I’m going back to bed, thanks for the talk shitty ol’ geezer!” he mumbled and left the room. “Little eggplant?” he stopped and looked at the man. “You start at 10, don't be to late!” he nodded and went back to his bedroom. 

“Whatever they did to you, remember kid!” Zeff said, stroking his beard. “You have a family here, you will never be alone on the Baratie!”

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of my new series. They might be out of character, but I needed something sweet.


End file.
